


Your Lipstick is Smudged, You Know

by Netgirl_y2k



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally, having sex with a member of the administrative staff in the copy room would have been beneath Morgause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lipstick is Smudged, You Know

Normally, flirting with members of the typing pool was beneath Morgause. But she was happy to make an exception this time.

She crossed her legs where she was perched on the edge of Guinevere's desk and let her skirt slide up above her knee, she was gratified to see Gwen's gaze slide sideways before she jerked it back to her screen.

Morgause reached across the desk and let her fingers brush Gwen's where they rested against the mouse.

"When are you getting a break?" Morgause asked, hooking her pinkie finger around Gwen's and favouring her with her most seductive smile.

Gwen shot Morgause the same panicked look she'd been giving her every day for a fortnight: _Not here! People will notice!_

Morgause turned Gwen's hand over and traced the veins in her wrist with her thumbnail. Gwen shivered, looked down at her lap and said, "Um, I'm going to get a coffee." Gwen hurried through the open plan section of the office looking at her shoes.

Morgause counted slowly to ten, then slid off the desk and followed her. She could feel Morgana's unhappy gaze following her the whole way. She wasn't sure if Morgana disapproved or if she was jealous, if she'd liked to have been the one following Gwen into the copy room. Normally Morgause would not have begrudged her sister, but the problem with Morgana, much as Morgause adored her, was the she tended to side with whoever had smiled at her most recently. And today of all days Morgause could not allow that, they needed to present a united front.

Morgause kicked the copy room door closed with her heel. Gwen was standing looking attractively flustered in the middle of the room. Whatever else you could say about Arthur Pendragon - and Morgause could say quite a bit - he had good taste in employees to become besotted by, even if he'd never act on it because of high-minded ideals about executives taking advantage of the administrative staff.

Luckily, Morgause was not hampered by any such ideals. She caught Gwen's wrist and pulled her against her, kissing her neck and digging her nails into her hips.

Gwen pushed Morgause's jacket off her shoulders and tugged at her top. "This has to stop," she breathed.

"Mmm hmm," Morgause agreed. "Last time, promise." She pushed Gwen back until she collided with a photocopier and considered that it was almost a shame she wasn't lying like she had been the last thirteen times she'd made that promise.

Morgause slid to her knees in front of Gwen.

"I-- I--" began Gwen.

"Shh," Morgause commanded, rucking Gwen's skirt up and nipping at her thigh with her teeth.

"Oh!" Gwen exclaimed, fingernails digging into Morgause's scalp. Morgause was just wondering if she had time to deal with the problem of Gwen's underwear when the copy room door opened.

"Guinevere!" said Arthur, at the same time as Gwen said, "Oh, Mr. Pendragon," and frantically tugged her skirt down and Morgana said, "The board meeting's about to start."

Arthur departed in a furious, red-faced hurry. Gwen looked at the Morgause, who was still on her knees, with angry, hurt eyes (which Morgause refused to feel bad about, if Guinevere was to survive under the new regime she'd have to learn that all was fair in love and business) and left too. Morgana smirked at Morgause and said, "Your lipstick's smudged, you know."


End file.
